Chipmunk Tour Saga Closing Ceremony Special
by William Raymer
Summary: Special supplement to the Chipmunk Tour Saga: William Raymer interviews the characters of the Chipmunk Tour Saga, as they reveal lost memories from the journey.
1. The Characters Enter

_The _Chipmunk Tour Saga _Closing Ceremony Special_

By William Raymer

I may own the basic scenario, but not the majority of the characters that appear in this story.

The characters Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc.

The characters Max and Roxanne Goof (_Goofy Movie_ series), Lizzie McGuire and David "Gordo" Gordon (_Lizzie McGuire_ franchise), Ren and Louis Stevens (_Even Stevens_), Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Drew "Dr. Drakken" Lipsky, Sherry "Shego" Lipsky, Bonnie Rockwaller, Señor Senior Junior (_Kim Possible_), Lilo Pelekai, Stitch (Experiment 626), Angel (Experiment 624), Launch (Experiment 607), Keoni Jameson (_Lilo & Stitch_ franchise), Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Nielsen, Sharpay and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Martha Cross, Taylor McKessie, Zeke Baylor, Donny Fox, Jimmie Zara and Tiara Gold (_High School Musical_ series), Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, Robbie Ray Stewart, Jackson Stewart and Lilly Truscott/Lola Luftnagle (_Hannah Montana_) are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc.

The character Jett Jackson (_The Famous Jett Jackson_) is the property of Alliance Atlantis Communications, Inc./Disney Enterprises, Inc.

All _Power Rangers_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Disney Enterprises, Inc./Toei Company, Ltd.

All _The Price is Right_ trademarks used in this story are the property of Fremantle Media North America, Inc.

The characters Optimus Prime/Omega Prime, Apex Bomber, Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod/Rodimus, Arcee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Galvatron, Starscream, Barricade, Soundwave, Ravage, Scorponok, Scrapper, Sledge, Hook, Long Haul, Mixmaster and Scavenger are the property of Hasbro Toys, Inc.

The characters Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Abigail "Abby" Sciuto, Timothy "Tim" McGee, Donald "Ducky" Mallard, Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Ziva David, Leon Vance, Jimmy Palmer and Tobias Fornell (_NCIS_) are owned by CBS Studios, Inc.

The characters Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2, C-3PO and Commander Cody (_Star Wars: The Clone Wars_) are owned by Lucasfilm Animation, a Lucasfilm Ltd. company.

The character Johnny 5 from the motion pictures _Short Circuit_ and _Short Circuit 2_ is the property of Tri-Star Pictures, Inc., a Sony Pictures Entertainment company.

The character Rebecca Hawkins (Rebecca Hopkins in the original Japanese version) from the animated television series _Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters)_ is owned by Nihon Ad Systems/Kazuki Takahashi (U.S. character names trademarked by 4kids Entertainment, Inc.)

The characters Jason Archer, Melinda Crosby, Zeo (Stitch and Angel's son), the Goof Twins (Padmé and Majel) and Stargazer Starheart _are_ my personal property. If you wish to use these characters in your own stories, please contact me via the e-mail address listed in my profile on this site.

_Chapter 1:_

"_The Characters Enter!"_

As William Raymer wrote the final words of _Kingdom Hearts, Part III: "Endgame,"_ he felt an emptiness grow in his soul.

After all, he had spent the previous four years of his life chronicling the adventures of Team Chipmunk. In fact, William felt, Alvin, Brittany, their family, friends and enemies had become almost as much a part of his life as his own family and friends.

Suddenly, he felt and heard a loud, resounding vibration coming from his backyard. William looked out his window and saw a huge oval-shaped object that appeared to be made out of solid chrome.

"I gotta get my eyes checked," William said to himself. "That can't be Max."

But, he went out into the backyard to investigate. William slowly approached the object, a shovel he had been using to dig up an old tree stump at the ready.

Finally, he reached out and touched the object. It felt cool, metallic...and _real_. Suddenly, a voice came from the object.

"_Come aboard, William Raymer,_" the voice said. A set of stairs formed out of the body of the object. "_You won't need that shovel, William,_" Max said.

William let go of the shovel as he climbed the stairs and boarded Max.

"Wha—How can you be here, Max?" William said. "You're a figment of my imagination!"

"_It's simple, William,_" Max said. "_Remember the spatial rift in Book 7 that brought the _Twilight_ to Barza?_"

"Yeah, I remember," William said. "I had to write that sucker in so that I could reassure Jacob Turner about the use of Anakin and Ahsoka."

"_Well, I used that rift to travel to your world,_" Max said as William approached a pair of doors marked "Holosuite 1." "_Enter through the next hatchway on your right._"

The doors opened, allowing William entrance into... "Kitchen Stadium?!?" William exclaimed. But, the three portraits at the front of the hall were not of the three Iron Chefs William idolized—they were of Alvin and Brittany, Simon and Jeanette and Theodore and Eleanor.

The main Stadium lights darkened as the six primary members of Team Chipmunk rose into the hall.

"Is that him?" Simon asked. "Sure looks like it," Jeanette said. The Stadium lights came back on as the platforms stopped.

"Hello, William," Alvin said. "We've so wanted to meet you." "And not just us six," Brittany said. "All of the characters-both good and evil-wanted to meet you. William Raymer, meet the characters of the _Chipmunk Tour Saga_!"

The music William associated with the Stadium he stood in began to play. A curtain at the far end of the hall parted, revealing... "Abby?!"

Abigail "Abby" Sciuto was the first to enter the Stadium. She carried a flag emblazoned with a mountain, a stylized eye and a boy sitting on a crescent moon and fishing-symbols William associated with Paramount Pictures, CBS Studios and Dreamworks Pictures.

As the characters continued to march into the Stadium, William occasionally noticed tuxedo-clad men carrying black-and-white portraits of certain characters. William was confused as to the meaning of the gesture.

A voice from behind William spoke. "Remember the challenger's march in the Japanese version of the _King of Iron Chefs Final?_"

William turned and saw Jason Archer and his wife, the former Melinda Crosby. "There was a similarly-dressed man who held a portrait of a _chosensha _(Japanese for "challenger") named Rory Kennedy, who had passed away between his two battles in 1997 and the _KoIC _final two years later," Melinda said.

William turned back to the characters' march as he said, "_Now_ I remember."

With all the characters of the _Chipmunk Tour Saga_ in Kitchen stadium, two chairs rose into the hall. "All right," William said as he sat in one of the chairs. "Who wants to talk to me first?" Alvin held up his hand.

_What secrets of the _Saga_ will Alvin reveal?_

_Find out..._

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Narrator," Brittany said. "William forgot something." "What did I forget, Britt?" William asked, shrugging his shoulders. Fingers all over the Stadium pointed to the table next to where William and Alvin were seated.

William looked where the fingers were pointing-to a lone yellow bell pepper on the table.

"Ah yes," William said as he stood up, walked over to the table and picked up the pepper. "Let the _Chipmunk Tour Saga _Closing Ceremony Special begin!" he said before biting into the pepper. The occupants of the Stadium cheered as William sat back down.

Brittany then turned to face the narrator's table. "Now, you may take us out," she said.

_Thank you, Brittany. _

_Now, where was I? Oh yes. Ahem..._

_What secrets of the _Saga_ will Alvin reveal?_

_Find out next time...._

_::TBC::_


	2. Alvin's Memory

_The_ Chipmunk Tour Saga_ Closing Ceremony Special_

Chapter 2:

"Alvin's Memory"

Featuring a deleted scene from _Alvin and Brittany: Into the Mystic_

William swallowed the bite of bell pepper and turned to Alvin. The interview began.

William: So, Alvin, what was your favorite song to perform on the tour and why?

Alvin: Well, I had so many songs I could possibly choose from. But, if I could only pick just one, I would choose "Come and Follow Me," which Brittany, Johnny [Five] and I wrote for Jason and Melinda's engagement. Kelsi's [Nielsen-Evans] arrangement for our first tour stop at Madison Square Garden was the most amazing live arrangement I have ever performed.

William: Now, of all the allies you worked with during the tour, who in your opinion was the most interesting?

Alvin: To answer your question, I'd have to recount a moment that occurred at my wedding to Brittany. As you'll remember, Iron Chef French the Second Hiroyuki Sakai catered the reception. As the party got underway, I actually got to talk to Sakai-san about his career as an Iron Chef and one particular theme ingredient that gave him a lot of trouble in his career...

Sakai walked up to the head table. "Alvin-san, Brittany-san, congratulations on your wedding," he said. "May you have many happy years together."

"Thank you for doing this, Sakai-san," Alvin said. "However, you didn't have to fly all the way from Japan just to do this," Brittany said.

"It was my pleasure," Sakai said. "So, please, Sakai-san, take a seat," Alvin said. "I see you had lobster on the menu. Didn't you have problems with that on the show?"

"Yeah," Sakai said as he sat down. "I may have been called 'Seafood Sakai' on the show, but when it came to lobsters, I was terrible. Put it this way-my record with lobster was 1 for 6."

"But," Simon said, "wasn't that one victory when it counted?" "Yes, Simon-san," Sakai said. "It was when I beat my friend, Chen-san (_Iron Chef Chinese Chen Kenichi-W.R.)_in the _King of Iron Chefs Tournament_ Final."

"Sakai-san, I hope you are not offended by my asking you this, but...is it true that you once thought quitting the show?" Eleanor said before taking a sip from her wine glass.

"I am not offended, Eleanor-san," Sakai said. "See, Chen-san and I became friends after I joined the show in late '93. We had a pact that if one of us quit the show, the other would follow. Well, in mid-1997, Chen-san's mother passed away. Chen-san was contemplating quitting the show, so per the terms of our pact, I did too. Finally, our other friends Michiba-san and Matsuo-san (_Honorary Iron Chef Japanese I Rokusaburo Michiba and _Iron Chef_ producer Toshihiko Matsuo_-_W.R._) convinced us to remain, saying that Mrs. Chen-san would not want both of us to quit on her behalf."

"Well, thank goodness for Michiba-san and Matsuo-san," Alvin said. "Indeed, Alvin-san," Sakai said. "Thank goodness for friends who care about you."

Inspector Jamal walked up to the head table. "Just wanted to give my respects to the new Mr. and Mrs. Seville," Jamal said, his hand extended. Alvin, then Brittany, shook it. "Thanks for coming, Inspector," Alvin said.

Jamal then saw Sakai. "Is this him?" he said. "Yes," Alvin said. Jamal then turned to Sakai. "Sakai-san, I am Henri Jamal," Jamal said in Japanese. "I've wanted to meet you for 20 years-since I saw the Japanese version of _The Chipmunk Adventure_."

"So nice to finally get to meet the real Henri Jamal," Sakai said, shaking Jamal's hand. The two men walked away from the head table.

Alvin: The next time we met Iron Chef Sakai was when Kylie Styles was to receive the Hero's Cross. But, I am sure that one of the other characters can talk about that.

William: Thanks, Alvin. So, who wants to be next?

The curtains at the far end of the "Iron Road" red carpet parted, revealing....

_Who will be next?_

_Find out in the next chapter....._

_::TBC::_


	3. Kelsi's Memory

_The_ Chipmunk Tour Saga_ Closing Ceremony Special_

Chapter 3:

"Kelsi's Memory"

Featuring a deleted scene from Book I: _"Come and Follow Me"_

The curtains at the far end of the "Iron Road" red carpet parted, revealing a blonde-haired young woman with blue eyes. William smiled as Kelsi Nielsen-Evans walked up the stairs and sat down in the chair Alvin had just vacated.

William: Hello, Kelsi. It's a pleasure to meet you. You're the Wildcat that, I've found, I have the most in

common with. I even said as much to the actress that plays you, Olesya Rulin, in a letter I wrote to her.

Kelsi: Well, thank you for the kind compliment, William. I'm really flattered that you think that way

about me.

W: So, how'd you become mixed up in the tour?

K: Well, it was just as I was settling into life at the Julliard School, which, as you know, I got a

scholarship to. We were told that Alvin and Brittany were coming to Julliard to scout some talent

for their first tour stop at Madison Square Garden. They needed a pair of actors, some dancers and

a songwriter/arranger. I and three others in the music program were called to the headmaster's office,

one by one, for the formal introductions. I was the third person in line.

Kelsi opened the door. Julliard Headmaster Patrick Fitzgerald sat at his desk, facing Kelsi as she entered. Two people in front of the desk sat with their back to the door.

"Thank you for coming, Ms. Nielsen. Please, have a seat," Fitzgerald said, gesturing to a seat to the immediate right of the two unknown visitors. As Kelsi sat down, she saw the faces of the two unknowns...and gasped as she looked into the eyes of Alvin and Brittany Seville.

"Ms. Nielsen, these are Alvin and Brittany Seville. Their music groups, as I am sure you are aware, are holding the first concert of their _Chipmunk Adventure_ 20th Anniversary World Tour here in New York at Madison Square Garden in one month," Fitzgerald said.

"We've come to Julliard in search of home-grown talent for our New York show," Brittany said. "We've already selected actors and dancers, but we find ourselves in need of a top-flight songwriter/arranger to take our show to the stratosphere," Alvin added.

Alvin handed Kelsi some sheet music. It was labeled "Come and Follow Me." "This is our newest song, 'Come and Follow Me,'" Alvin said. "We are giving the four songwriters we are considering this song as an audition. The arranger who creates the best arrangement will have the job to arrange all the songs we will perform at the MSG show—and quite possibly become the chief arranger for the entire tour."

"Why are you considering me?" Kelsi said. "There's probably fifty songwriter/arrangers in this school who could probably do the job better than I can."

"That may be true," Brittany said. "However, we chose you for the Final Four because of not just your talent, but your spirit. We've seen some of the video of your past works and believe you to have enormous potential."

Kelsi felt a tear welling up in her eye. Alvin noticed it, then withdrew his handkerchief from the pocket of his sport jacket. "Are you all right, Kelsi?" Alvin asked. "[sniff]Yeah, I am," Kelsi said, dabbing at her eyes.

"I suggest, then, that you get to work," Fitzgerald said. "Alvin and Brittany will return in one week to retrieve the entries. Good luck, Kelsi."

"Thank you, sir," Kelsi said before handing the handkerchief back to Alvin. She then nodded at Fitzgerald, Alvin and Brittany before leaving the office.

A week later, Kelsi and the other three finalists handed their arrangements over to Alvin. As soon as they were dismissed, Kelsi went to the courtyard in the center of the Julliard campus. As Kelsi sat and breathed a breath of spring air, she heard a voice behind her.

"Did you get it sent off?" the voice asked. Kelsi turned around and saw her boyfriend and fellow scholarship winner, Ryan Evans.

"Yeah, I did, Ryan," Kelsi said before she and Ryan kissed. "Hopefully soon, I'll be working with the Chipmunks and Chipettes."

A few days later, a message from Alvin and Brittany appeared on Julliard's website. "_Students, faculty and supporters of the Julliard School for the Performing Arts, on behalf of my wife, brothers and sisters-in-law, I'd like to say thank you for helping us on the road to the _Chipmunk Adventure_ 20__th__ Anniversary World Tour,_" Alvin began.

"_Now, as to the matter of the songwriter/arranger who'll be working with us here in New York_," Brittany said. "_We will be appearing on the _Live with Regis and Kelly_ show tomorrow morning, where we will reveal the identity of the winner and perform the winner's arrangement of our new single, 'Come and Follow Me' on the show. As such, we will need the four finalists—Chris Edwards, Kelsi Nielsen, Luella Finster and Ashton O'Brien—to meet us bright and early tomorrow at 6:00 A.M. at our hotel, the Kitano Hotel. Good luck, and see you there._"

The next morning, Kelsi woke up at 4:30 in the morning then walked to a diner near the Julliard campus.

The cook on duty smiled at Kelsi. "You're up awfully early, little lady," he said. "Have to be," Kelsi said. "Have to be at the Kitano Hotel in Manhattan by 6:00, then on to the _Regis and Kelly_ show."

"So you're one of the finalists," the cook said. "Exactly," Kelsi said. "So, get me whatever you have on special today with a cup of strong black coffee." "You got it, Missy," the cook said as he set to work.

At a quarter until 6:00, Kelsi walked into the lobby of the Kitano Hotel in Lower Manhattan. The concierge noted Kelsi's arrival, then picked up a telephone handset. "Mr. Seville, this is the front desk. The last of the finalists has arrived," she said.

15 minutes later, a motor home pulled up to the front doors of the Kitano. Alvin and Brittany walked into the room where the finalists were waiting. "Good morning, everyone," Alvin said. "Please follow us to the motor home."

About two hours later, the show was on the air. Kelsi and the other finalists stood just off stage as Alvin and Brittany were being interviewed by the hosts, Regis Philbin and Kelly Ripa. "So, Alvin, tell us about this contest you have going over at Julliard," Regis said.

"Well, when we decided to start our new tour here in New York, we decided to call upon Julliard for some raw talent to help us. We thought that the choice of a songwriter/arranger was a hard one, so we consulted with Julliard's headmaster for four qualified candidates," Brittany said. "Come on out, guys."

Chris, Luella, Kelsi and Ashton walked onto the set and sat on four stools next to the couch Alvin and Brittany sat on. "Chris, Luella, Kelsi, Ashton, you four are, in our opinion, the top songwriters/arrangers at Julliard," Alvin said. "That having been said, Brittany has the name of the young person who'll be our chief songwriter/arranger for our entire tour."

"Yes, I do, Alvin," Brittany said. "In addition to the title of Chief Arranger, the person we have chosen will receive full Julliard credit for your work with us. The winner is..."

K: Of course, you know who won.

[audience laughter]

W: Of course, Kels. Now, who's next?

The curtains at the far end of the "Iron Road" red carpet parted, revealing...

_Find out next time._

_::TBC::_


	4. Kim's Memory

_The_ Chipmunk Tour Saga_ Closing Ceremony Special_

Chapter 4:

"Kim's Memory"

Featuring a deleted scene from Book II: "_Sitch & Sensibility_"

The curtains at the far end of the "Iron Road" red carpet parted, revealing a young auburn-haired woman. Kim Stoppable smiled as she shook William's outstretched hand, then sat in the chair Kelsi had just vacated.

William: Hello, Kim. It's a pleasure.

Kim: Why, thank you, William. You know, I glanced over your portfolio in preparing for

this interview. I'd have to say you've really changed a lot since _A Goofy Wedding_. But, why

haven't you done a straight story about me?

W: Well, Kim, I feel comfortable doing cross-overs. But, if I think up a good KP-only story, I'll put

it down, don't worry. So, what is your most memorable story of life on the tour?

K: Well, it'd have to be when Ron and I were told of how we were going to replace Max and Roxanne

as Toon Force Power Rangers. If you'll remember, I was the Toon Force Zeo Warrior for a short time

before I split the Zeo Crystal's power to the people who would become _Studio Ghibli Sentai _

_Ohranger._ Well, Ron and I had a discussion about the impact on our lives that being Rangers

would bring.

Ron and Kim were eating lunch when the door chime of their quarters on the Astro Megaship rang. "Who is it?" Ron asked. "_It's Alvin_," the voice on the other side said. "Come in, Alvin," Kim said.

The doors slid open, revealing Alvin. "Ron, Kim, I need to tell you something," Alvin said. "As you know, Max and Rosanne Goof recently had to resign as Toon Force Power Rangers." "Well, yeah, we know," Ron said. "Wasn't it because Roxanne got pregnant?" Kim asked.

"Exactly," Alvin said. "They have personally selected you to succeed them." Ron spat out his soda in shock and surprise. "As Power Rangers?!?" "_As Power Rangers_," Alvin confirmed. "I'll leave you to discuss this amongst yourselves. If you wish to accept this honor, please join us in the Power Vault in fifteen minutes."

Alvin stood and left Ron and Kim's room. Ron turned to Kim. "Kim, I don't know what we have done to deserve being Power Rangers," he said.

"Well, obviously, Ron, Max and Roxanne must have seen something in us to choose us to replace them," Kim said.

"But, Kim, someday we might think about starting a family of our own," Ron said. "We'll probably end up having to relinquish our powers, just as Max and Roxanne are having to do." "If that comes to pass, we'll be ready," Kim said.

"So, are we going to do this?" Kim asked. "At the very least, let me walk you to the Power Vault." "Okay, Ron," Kim said.

K: It was during the transfer ceremony that Ron had his telepathic contact with Master Sensei of Yama-

nouchi, who encouraged him to become the Green Ranger. The rest, as they say, is history.

W: I see, Kim. Listen, Kim, before you go, I have something to give you.

William reached under the theme ingredient elevator table and pulled out a small, silver box. Kim opened it, revealing two flower-shaped earrings with pink crystals and silver mounting.

K: These (the earrings) are beautiful. They look like Hermione Granger's earrings from the Yule Ball in

the _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ movie.

W: I bought them from a catalog, but I actually have no use for them. Give them to your son to give to

his girlfriend the night of his senior prom.

Kim closed the case, then put it in the pocket of her pants.

K: I will, William. Thanks. Wait a minute. Ron and I...

Suddenly, a ringing sound could be heard in the stadium. Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

K: Hello?

Dr. Sidney: _Hello, Mrs. Stoppable. This is Dr. Sidney. How are you today?_

K: I'm fine. What's the sitch?

Dr. S: _The sitch, as you say, is this. The results of your last physical came in. Congratulations, _Mom.

K: M... "Mom?!?"

Kim fell limp to the floor of Kitchen Stadium. William stood from his chair and ran to where Kim had fallen. "Medic!" he yelled. Simon and Theodore pushed a gurney up to where Kim had fallen, then helped Kim onto the gurney.

"Max, exit! Prepare the med bay for an incoming casualty!" William yelled. "_Compliance,_" Max said. The exit doors appeared and opened. Ron followed William, Simon, Theodore and Kim's gurney off of the Holosuite.

Alvin stepped up to the lectern as Mikela Barnes asked, "Alvin, what's going on? Is Kim going to be okay?"

"I'm sure William will tell us what's up momentarily," Alvin said.

After Kim came to, William looked at Kim. "Kim, what's wrong?" he asked. "I'm all right," Kim said. "I'm just a little pregnant."

Ron looked at Kim. "P—P—Pregnant?!" he stammered before fainting himself. "Thank God we're already in the med bay," William said. "Simon, Theodore, let's get back to the Holosuite. We've still got more interviewing to do." William said.

Back in the Holosuite, William took the lectern from Alvin. "Ladies and gentlemen of the _Chipmunk Tour Saga_, I have some good news," he said. "Kim Stoppable is pregnant, although we do not know the gender yet. Actually, I do know; I'm just not telling. Now, who's next?"

The curtains at the far end of the "Iron Road" red carpet parted, revealing...

_::TBC::_


	5. Lizzie's RequestTroy's Memory

_The_ Chipmunk Tour Saga_ Closing Ceremony Special_

Chapter 5:

"Lizzie's Request/Troy's Memory"

Featuring a deleted scene from Book III: "Ohana, _Interrupted_"

The curtains at the far end of the "Iron Road" red carpet parted, revealing Lizzie McGuire and her fiancee, David "Gordo" Gordon. "William, a word please?" Lizzie said.

William stood up from his chair and moved over to where Lizzie and Gordo were standing. "Yes, Lizzie?" William asked. "When were you ever going to get around to marrying us off?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah," Gordo said. "You married off Alvin and Brittany, Max and Roxanne, Troy and Gabriella, Ryan and Kelsi...well, what about us?"

"I have an idea," William said. "Max, at your top speed, how long would it take to get to the dimensional hole?" "_1 day, 7 hours, 43 minutes,_" Max said. "Then, let's get started. Kelsi, Alvin, Brittany, Lizzie, Gordo, follow me to the Bridge," William said.

Kelsi, Alvin, Brittany, Lizzie and Gordo followed William off the holosuite.

On Max's Bridge, William sat in the command chair as Kelsi, Alvin, Brittany, Lizzie and Gordo took the other stations. "All stations, give me a Go/No Go for take-off," William said. "Helm?"

Alvin checked his boards. "Helm systems are on-line," he reported. William nodded, then turned to Kelsi. "Communications?" William asked. "Comm systems are go," Kelsi reported after she checked her boards.

William turned to Lizzie, seated at the Tactical station. "Tactical?" Wiliam asked. "Weapons and shields ready. Cloaking device available on all flight modes," Lizzie reported.

"Navigation?" William asked. Brittany smiled. " Navigation systems functional. Course to the dimensional hole plotted and ready," she reported.

"Engineering?" William asked, turning to Gordo. "Engines ready," he said. "Good," William said. "Kelsi, address intra-craft." "System open," Kelsi said.

"This is the Captain," William said. "All personnel, prepare for take-off. Our course will take us back to your home dimension to marry off Lizzie McGuire and David Gordon. Raymer, out."

As Max took off, William called up a piece of music on his mp3 player that represented his feelings as Max cleared the atmosphere. A few minutes later, Brittany reported, "We have cleared the solar system." "Taking us into hyperspace," Alvin reported.

On Max's view-screen, the pinpricks of starlight went to lines as Max entered hyperspace. "Max, we'll be down on the holosuite, continuing the interviews," William said. "Call me if you need anything." "_Compliance,_" Max said as Kelsi, Alvin, Brittany, Lizzie and Gordo followed William off the Bridge.

Back on the holosuite, William walked back into Kitchen Stadium as his next interview subject sat in the chair opposite his own. Troy Bolton nodded at William as he sat down.

William: Hello, Troy. How's the shuttle _I_ gave you?

Troy: It's going fine, William. Gabi and I have just about turned it into an RV.

Troy's RV comment drew laughs from the other characters.

W: I understand Gabriella is the subject of your story. Tell me about it.

T: Well, it was just after we stopped Hämsterviel and his army of Number 4 replicas. While the _Enterprise_ and the Megaship were getting ready for the trip to Turo, I decided to call in a couple of favors.

W: That was when you decided that the time was right to ask Gabriella to marry you.

T: Exactly. I asked D.E.C.A. to contact Ryan and told him to meet me at a jewelry store in Albuquerque.

Ryan smiled as Troy resolved from a Megaship teleport beam.

"Hey, Troy. I got your message," Ryan said. "What do you need from me?" "It's like this, Ryan," Troy said. "I want to ask Gaby to marry me, and I need a good ring."

"Ah," Ryan said. "Let's go inside and see what they've got." Ryan and Troy walked into the jewelry store.

Back aboard the Megaship, Gabriella walked up to Alvin. "Alvin, where's Troy? We're almost ready to take off," she said.

"Last I saw him, he was handing Hämsterviel and that Leroy over to Gantu," Alvin said. "After that, I don't know."

Back at the jewelry store, Troy was looking at a ring. "I think this one's it," he said to Ryan. Then, to the clerk, Troy asked, "Do you have this--" Troy gestured to the ring. "--in a size 3?"

"Yes, we do, sir," the clerk said. "Lookin' to propose to your girl?" "Hopefully, I'll be planning my wedding before the week's out," Troy said.

Ryan smiled at Troy. "I'll take care of that," he said, handing the clerk an American Express Gold card. "I take care of my friends." "Thanks, Ryan. Listen, I gotta head on back. I'll let you know how things turn out," Troy said.

"Good luck, Troy," Ryan said as Troy pressed a button on his communicator. "Troy to Megaship. Energize." Then, as the teleport beam claimed him, Troy smiled at Ryan and said, "Thanks, Ryan. Say hi to Sharpay for me."

Alvin smiled as Troy resolved on the teleporter pad. "You certainly took your sweet time," Alvin said. "Gabriella was getting quite suspicious."

"_Attention, all personnel, this is Ambassador Pelekai,_" Lilo Pelekai said on the intercom. "_We are preparing for lift-off. Our course will take us to the planet Turo in 12 hours. Pelekai, out._"

The deck began to rumble as the Megaship took off. Alvin looked at Troy. "Can I see the ring?" he asked.

Troy shook his head. "This little baby is going into teleporter stasis until we reach Turo," he said as he put the ring case on the teleporter pad. "D.E.C.A., if you would?"

The ring case dissolved into a white sparkle. "D.E.C.A., teleport that case to me when we are within hailing range of Turo-but only if you do not sense Gabriella within 50 feet of me," Troy said. "_Acknowledged,_" D.E.C.A. said.

T: The plan worked perfectly, as you know.

W: Thanks, Troy. Who's next?

The curtains at the far end of the "Iron Road" parted, revealing...

_::TBC::_


	6. Simon's Memory

_The_ Chipmunk Tour Saga_ Closing Ceremony Special_

Chapter 6:

"Simon's Memory"

Featuring a deleted scene from Book 4: "_Wildcat Spirits Forever_"

The curtains at the far end of the "Iron Road" parted, revealing Simon. He hopped up on the chair across from William's own.

William: Thank you for coming, Simon.

Simon: It's a pleasure, William.

W: So, you've done a lot of holographic programs for the people of the SFM Records SuperTour. But, if

you had to name just _one_ program that has meant the most to anyone on this tour, which one would

it be, and how did it come about?

S: I believe it would have to be the "Rome" program, which Gordo used to propose to Lizzie. And,

here's how it all came about. We were en route back to Earth after the Hero's Cross ceremony and

Troy's proposal to Gabriella on Turo.

David Gordon sat in an alcove and watched the stars fly past the Astro Megaship II in rainbow lines. Simon and Jeanette walked past the alcove. But, Simon turned back. "Gordo, is that you?" Simon asked.

"Yes, Simon, it's me. I need a favor," Gordo said. Simon turned back to Jeanette. "I'll see you later," he said. Simon and Jeanette kissed before she walked away.

Simon then hopped onto the bench across from Gordo. "What do you need?" Simon asked. "I need you to cook up one of those world-famous holoprograms for me," Gordo said.

Simon pulled a Megaship P.A.D.D. (**p**ersonal **a**ccess and **d**isplay **d**evice) from his pocket and pulled a stylus from the compartment. "Tell me what kind of program you need," Simon said.

"Well, the fifth anniversary of my romantic relationship with Lizzie is approaching, and I want to do something special for it," Gordo said. "So, I want to propose to Lizzie in Rome."

Simon smiled. Lizzie had told him the story of how Isabella Parigi, the famous Italian pop star, had disappeared during a summer Lizzie, Gordo and their classmates spent in Rome.

Paolo Valisari, Isabella's singing partner and apparent boyfriend, mistook Lizzie for Isabella and recruited Lizzie to sub for Isabella during a major awards show at the Roman Colosseum.

Fortunately for Lizzie, the real Isabella showed up on stage during the awards show (thanks to Gordo) and performed a duet with Lizzie. The next day, as their class prepared to return to the United States, Lizzie and Gordo shared a romantic kiss on the roof of a Roman pizzeria.

"You want a replication of Rome," Simon said, jotting down a few notes. "Not just a simple replication of Rome," Gordo said. "I want you, specifically, to re-create the roof of a pizzeria about a kilometer from Rome's primary airport. That is where our relationship began. Hopefully, that will also be where our relationship will be taken to the next level."

Simon nodded, then muttered "the roof of a pizzeria about a kilometer from Rome's primary airport" as he wrote the note on his P.A.D.D. "All right," Simon said. "Anything else?"

"Yes, there is," Gordo said. "Make the time in the program at start-up 5 minutes to local sunset. That is exactly when the kiss happened."

Simon wrote one last note on his P.A.D.D., then walked away. "I'll let you know when it's ready for a test run," he said before he passed a turn in the corridor.

A few hours later, as the Megaship and its escort, the United Galactic Federation starship _Enterprise_, came out of hyperspace, Simon smiled as he pronounced his project for Gordo complete. "Simon to Gordo. Please come on down to Simudeck 1. It's done."

Gordo stood at the entrance to Simudeck 1 and tapped a control. "D.E.C.A., is a program in progress on this Simudeck?" he asked. "_Yes, there is_," D.E.C.A.—the voice of the Megaship's artificial intelligence—said. "_You may enter when ready._"

The doors slid open. For a moment, Gordo felt a wave of _deja vu_ pass over his body as he stepped onto the spot where his life changed forever.

"So, Gordo, what do you think?" Simon said. "It's too amazing for words," Gordo said. "And, I have something else for you," Simon said.

Simon reached into his pocket and pulled out a white and gold case. "Use it well," Simon said as he walked off the Simudeck.

S: I did not know how the program worked until Lizzie and Gordo walked onto the Bridge to speak to

Isabella about her engagement.

W: Happy to hear the program worked, Simon. Now, everyone, I am feeling tired. I gotta go lay down.

See you all tomorrow.

The characters said "good night" to William as he walked off the holosuite.

The next morning, William woke up to his guest quarters' door chime ringing. "Who is it?" William asked. "_It's Tony DiNozzo,_" the voice on the other side of the door said. "_We're approaching the Barza Rift_."

"Good, DiNozzo," William said. "I'm on my way." William said. He noticed a familiar uniform on his bedside table. After putting it on, William smiled before he left his guest quarters.

"Looking good, William," Eleanor said as William walked on the Bridge. "Thanks, Eleanor," William said as he took the command chair from Kelsi, who moved back to Communications.

"Ready to take us into the Rift," Alvin said. "Then, take us in, Alvin," William said. The Rift shook Max up, but soon cleared. "Set course for your Earth, Alvin. I'll be down on the holosuite, conducting more interviews."

Back in Kitchen Stadium, William sat down in his chair as the "Iron Road" curtains parted, revealing...

_::TBC::_


	7. Tony's Memory

_The_ Chipmunk Tour Saga_ Closing Ceremony Special_

Chapter 7:

"Tony's Memory"

Featuring a deleted scene from Book VIII: "_Kingdom Hearts, Part III: 'Endgame'_"

Back in Kitchen Stadium, William sat down in his chair as the "Iron Road" curtains parted, revealing Tony DiNozzo. As he walked on the "Iron Road," William noticed that Tony was fiddling with something in his pocket.

William smiled at Tony as he sat down in the chair opposite William's own.

William: Tony, welcome. I'm pleased to meet you.

Tony: Thanks, William. I'm anxious to get this interview underway, but I cannot yet.

W: Why?

T: I need Ziva down here.

W: Well then, allow me. Max, ask Ziva David to come down here please.

Max. _Compliance. Ziva David, report to Holosuite 1. Agent Ziva David, report to_

_Holosuite 1, please._

A few minutes later, the doors to the Holosuite replaced the "Iron Road" curtains and opened to reveal Ziva David. As she walked into Kitchen Stadium, another chair rose into the Stadium right next to the one Tony sat in.

As Ziva sat down, William kissed Ziva on the hand.

W: _Shalom, _Ziva. It is a pleasure to meet you at last.

Ziva: _Shalom_ to you too, William. However, there is one thing I found wrong with how I was depicted

in your stories.

W: Oh? How so?

Z: In the segments in Book VIII, you neglected to mention that my father (_Eli David, head of Mossad-_

_W.R.)_and I parted ways after I found out how he set up my capture in Africa following the Michael

Rivkin affair and that that was what led to my petition to become a full NCIS agent and an American

citizen.

T: Uh, Ziva, maybe it is because William did not know that was going to happen before he started

writing _KH3-Endgame_.

W: Exactly, Tony. Maybe all of those head-slaps from Director Gibbs did you some good, after all.

_(audience laughter)_ Anyway, now that Ziva is here, maybe you can begin your story, Tony.

T: Exactly, William. This memory of mine takes place while Jason and Melinda Crosby were on their

honeymoon. I needed some advice from Alvin about something I could not risk Gibbs, Probie (_Tim_

_McGee/Thom E. Gemcity-W.R._), Abby or then-Director Vance finding out about.

Tony got out of his chair and stood in front of Ziva. Then, a loud gasp erupted from the audience as Tony fell to one knee. As he did so, Tony withdrew a blue and white case from his pocket. He then opened the case, revealing a gold and diamond ring.

T: Ziva David, when we first met after Caitlin Todd was killed, I was saddened that I did not get to say

the things I wanted to say to her. But, in the five years since that dark day, I began to see that you

were the one. Even during my time undercover with Jeanne Benoit, I harbored true feelings for only

one person. And after the Rivkin incident, I felt that the time was right.

Z: _(voice breaking)_Tony...

T: Shhh. Let me finish. Since then, I have been working up the courage to say this to you. Ziva David,

_(in Hebrew)_will you marry me?

Cheering erupted from the audience pit. William stood up and held out his hands.

W: Everyone, please be quiet. Let Tony and Ziva have their moment. Max, spotlight on Tony and Ziva,

if you would.

Max: _Compliance._

The stadium lights dimmed, save for a spotlight aimed where Tony was kneeling in front of Ziva.

T: _(repeats asking "Will you marry me?" in Hebrew)_

Z: _(in Hebrew with voice breaking) _Yes. Yes, I will.

Tony put the ring on Ziva's finger. They kissed to seal the engagement. As the Stadium lights came back up, William gestured his permission for the characters to applaud Tony and Ziva's engagement, which they did.

W: Now, Tony, I believe you have a story to tell.

T: Of course. I went to visit Alvin in Los Angeles to ask him for some advice.

Alvin heard a knocking on his door. "Max, who is it?" Alvin asked. "_My sensors identify your visitor as Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent, Naval Criminal Investigative Service,_" Max said. "Let him in," Alvin said.

The door opened, revealing Tony. "Agent DiNozzo, is there a problem? Does Special Agent Gibbs need our testimony regarding Petty Officer Richards' murder?" Alvin asked.

"Uh, no," Tony said. "Now that the perpetrator is dead, Director Vance closed the investigation. No, I'm here on personal business."

"Well, come on in and sit down," Alvin said. "Want something to drink?" "Some beer if you have it," Tony said as Alvin brought Tony into the living room.

A robot rolled into the living room. "Uh, get me two cold Budweisers, Jazz," Alvin said "Will do, Alvin," the robot Alvin called "Jazz" said. As Jazz rolled into the kitchen, Alvin gestured for Tony to sit down.

"Max, put on a movie for me," Alvin said. "_Anything in particular?_" Max asked. "_Son of Godzilla_, Japanese version with English subtitles," Alvin said. "_Compliance,_" Max said.

Jazz brought two cans of beer into the living room as the curtains closed, cutting off the sunlight. Jazz handed one can to Alvin and one can to Tony. As the movie began, Alvin turned to Tony.

"Tony, what did you want to ask me?" Alvin asked. "You remember Ziva, right?" Tony asked as he opened his can of beer.

"Yeah," Alvin said. "Well, then you would know that Ziva and I have been dating now for about six months-ever since we rescued her from a terrorist cell in North Africa," Tony said. "I want to ask Ziva to marry me, so I need some advice on how to do it."

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm the right person to ask this," Alvin said as he took a sip from his can of beer. "That may be true," Tony said. "But, Jason and Melinda Crosby are on their honeymoon, Gordo and Lizzie are in Rome visiting Paolo and Isabella..."

"Oh, all right, Tony," Alvin said. "Well, it helps to have your proposal in a public place, so witnesses can see how much you truly love the girl you're asking. After all, I proposed to Brittany at the _Donner Cut_ screening and Jason proposed to Melinda on _The Price is Right_, in front of millions of people."

Tony jotted down Alvin's advice on the PDA he withdrew from his pocket. "Anything else?" Tony said. "Just one more bit of advice," Alvin said.

"And what is it?" Tony asked. "Have a Plan B, just in case Ziva says no," Alvin said. "After all, Ziva might misconstrue your proposal as something more sinister."

"I'm sure Ziva won't say no," Tony said. "But, I'll work on a Plan B, just in case. Now, why'd you choose _Son of Godzilla_?"

T: I didn't need to use the Plan B Alvin suggested, anyway. After all, _this_ was my Plan A.

"_William, this is Max_," Max said. "_We have landed on Alvin's Earth. Mr. and Mrs. McGuire and Mr. and Mrs. Gordon are requesting boarding clearance to meet with the man who will oversee the wedding ceremony._"

"Permission granted," William said. "I'll meet them on Holosuite 2. Prepare Seville Prototype FC-Alpha, _Enterprise-E_ Captain's Ready Room." "_Compliance,_" Max said.

As William stood to leave, he turned to Tony and Ziva. "Many happy years, you two," William said. "Max, exit."

The "Iron Road" curtains disappeared, replaced by Max's regular exit doors. William walked off the holosuite.

_Next time, the C.C.S. comes to an end with the wedding of Lizzie and Gordo...but not before one final interview._

_::TBC::_


	8. William's Memories

_The _Chipmunk Tour Saga _Closing Ceremony Special_

Chapter 8:

"William's Memories"

_This chapter contains references to actual historical events and real-life events in the life of William Raymer. Some names have been changed to protect the privacy of those referenced._

The day had finally arrived: the wedding of Gordo and Lizzie. In the holographic Kitchen Stadium on Max's Simudeck, friends, family and other guests sat in chairs where the Stadium's cooking stations normally sat.

In a room just off of the Stadium proper, William sat, looking over his remarks for the ceremony which was about to begin.

"_William, may I have a word with you before the ceremony begins?"_ Max said. "Oh, sure, Max." William said. "Ask away."

"_Well, you've asked some of us questions about ourselves, so I figure it's about time someone on this ship asks some of you,_" Max said. "_May I?_"

"Like I said, Max, ask away," William said as he put the PADD down. "_Well, what are some of the experiences that have influenced your writings?_" Max asked.

"Well, three incidents helped me more than others," William said. "When I discuss my writing career, I must discuss Joanna."

"_Joanna?_" Max said. "Joanna Pacitti, the girl who was fired from _Annie_ back in '97," William said. "_Oh, Kylie Styles,_" Max said.

"Exactly," William said. "In fact, Kylie was originally a fictionalized version of Joanna Pacitti. But, when Joanna was disqualified from _American Idol_ a couple of years back, I had decided to sever ties with Joanna."

"_But, why? It seems you were a big fan of Ms. Pacitti's_," Max said. "I was…and am again," William said. "But, when the reasons behind her ouster were revealed, I decided 'to hell with her.'"

"_But?_" Max said. "I had a problem with the final level of the Nintendo DS game _Pok__émon Ranger_, so I pulled Joanna's picture out of my closet and put it back on my wall."

"_And you beat the game,_" Max said. "Exactly," William said. "I couldn't stay mad at her forever. 'Cause, after all, Joanna inspired me to begin my writings."

"_The second memory?" _Max asked. "Well, we'd have to go back to before Joanna was fired from _Annie_. On November 22, 1996, I went to see the opening night screening of _Star Trek: First Contact_. However, an usher came out and announced that the opening screening was all sold out. I went over to a nearby pay phone to call my mom to come and pick me up."

"_But?_" Max said. "A lady who was there to see the Mel Gibson movie _Ransom_ walked up to me and said that just one ticket remained for the _First Contact_ screening. I ran to the booth and snapped it up. It gave me something I've cherished ever since," William said.

"_And that is?_" Max said. "My belief in the kindness of strangers and my faith in my fellow man," William said.

"_Ah,_" Max said. "_And the third_?_" _"The experience of getting to see a movie by the greatest animator of all time on the big screen, at last," William said.

"A few months ago, I got to go see Hayao Miyazaki's _Ponyo_ on the big screen, which was an awakening for me," he continued.

"I saw many things in that movie that made me reconsider my writing style, so I decided to take a break from writing for a while. This was so I could ponder the things I had seen. Since then, I've proudly referred to _Ponyo_ as my favorite movie," William finished.

"_Ponyo is a pretty name,_" Max said. "_What does it mean?_" "From what I understand, 'Ponyo' is Japanese onomatopoeia for something squishy, such as a jellyfish," William said.

"_Well, I like the name, no matter what it means,_" Max said. "_May I use it?_" "Do it, if you wish," William said.

"_William, this is Ahsoka_," Ahsoka Tano said. "_We're ready in Kitchen Stadium._" "I'm on my way, Snips," William said. "Raymer, out."

William picked the PADD up from the desk and stood up. "_William, do you mind if I continue the questioning en route to the ceremony?"_ Max asked.

"Sure," William said. "_Why are you so obsessed with weddings? I scanned your portfolio when I landed in your backyard, and I noted that 80% of them have a wedding—or at the very least, a marriage proposal,_" Max said. "_Why is that?_"

"Well, it all began when I attended my brother's wedding to his first wife," William said. "I was so struck by the pageantry and the emotions contained in that simple ceremony that I was totally changed. That is why."

"_I see,_" Max said. "_One last question. If you had romantic feelings for any _C.T.S._ character, who would it be, and why?_"

"Now _that_ is none of your business, Max," William said. "There are still some things in a person's life that should remain private."

"_I see,_" Max said. William smiled. "Max, I hope you're not offended by that," he said. "_I am not,_" Max said. "_However, I asked the question, not to embarrass you, but to get to know you._"

"That is a story for another day," William said. "Now, we have a wedding to perform." William walked into the Simudeck.

_::TBC::_


End file.
